pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:I Am Jebus/Archive 2
__TOC__ Furst. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 16:56, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :shouldn't archive active discussions btw. But the build doesn't have energy problems. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:09, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::i apologize, i assumed that the discussion would be over after i changed my vote. Yes it does have energy issues, even with Soul Reaping (nerfed, may i remind you) what with the 10 energy skills and spamming Splinter/ARage. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 19:44, 19 September 2008 (EDT) contest how do i make a page for that contest 16 man ha? UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 18:29, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :Simply go to the search bar and type in what you want the title of the page should be, like User:xxunrealxx1/16 Man HA. It should be part of your userpage, btw dont use any untested-testing or build-stub tags on it cause its part of a contest. I assume you know how to make builds, if not see the other contest entries and click the "Edit" button to see the format. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 19:07, 22 September 2008 (EDT) Rating on Build:D/N OoV Support Capper Reasonable rating, btw did you read the variants - OoP is there, please read everything before you comment. Thanks... 22:45, 22 September 2008 (EDT) IWAY revamped almost won... Hope you like it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:16, 3 October 2008 (EDT) So is a guy named Jebus Son of God you?-- 00:30, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :Wait, a gw account or a PvX account? I is 19pxEnter my contests! 13:21, 4 October 2008 (EDT) spam... hurd u liek....--Mr.Onion 17:16, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :/wave I is 19pxEnter my contests! 17:17, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::/wave --Mr.Onion 17:18, 9 October 2008 (EDT) It's still a 4 second KD, you just need to drop Critical Strikes to 3+1 and put 12 into Hammer Mastery. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:12, 9 October 2008 (EDT) Build:Mo/Me_Lyssa's_Aura_Smiter Power return gives them energy, sure, but it's PvE, when has energy denial ever been effective in PvE except for famine builds? Giving them 10 energy isn't going to make a difference. - [[User:Star_of_Exile|'STAR']] [[User_talk:Star_of_Exile|'EXILE']] 15:00, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Sig test Error:Could not process Image:JebusSigNew Enter my contests! 20:29, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :It be wurks. Error:Could not process Image:JebusSigNew Enter my contests! 20:30, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::it's pretty damn weird. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 20:30, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::less troll pl0x Error:Could not process Image:JebusSigNew Enter my contests! 20:30, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::btw look at tab's old sig. it was like Image:Tab_Piplup.jpg or sumthin. Error:Could not process Image:JebusSigNew Enter my contests! 20:31, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::tab's was fine. The Error:Could not process part is weird to me. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 20:33, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Have your sig include your name, not just telling someone to enter your contests. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 18:16, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :Whoops sorry I'm bad. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 18:18, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::^<3 Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 18:18, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::I still don't like it though =/ [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 18:19, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::its one thing when tab does it... it's completely wrong when you do it. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 18:20, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::It has "Jebus''SigNew.jpg" but it's very irritating because it's a reminder of the DB crash. It took me this long to realize that it is actually your sig, though. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:23, 13 October 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build%3ATeam_-_Full_Physicals&diff=715609&oldid=715584 Hah I keep doing that, sorry. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 18:51, 13 October 2008 (EDT) Chanced Scourge Healing to Power Lock, So please reconsider your vote and check Talk Page to. i know i won't be a Great Build but atleast not an Trash Build. Fox007 15:04, 14 October 2008 (EDT) signature Jebus Strong signature. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:17, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :it's horrible and offensive to my penis. --Frosty 11:18, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Just Gotto say that Flare costs more energy to get the same total damage for glimmering light^^ Fox007 04:35, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :But flare isnt elite. And flare cant be removed. Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 12:43, 18 October 2008 (EDT) http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/ArenaNet:Skill_feedback/Monk/Word_of_Healing Why are you so fucking bad? --71.229 17:22, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :WORD OF HEALING IS FUCKING OVERPOWERED CAN YOU NOT SEE!? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:31, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::Took the words right out of my mouth. Thx rickmeister. -- Jebuscontests 19:06, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::on an unrelated note, that's a much better sig compared to your last one. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 19:07, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Rmbr when rawr whent into his li'l emo phase... wif his li'l black sig... -- Jebuscontests 19:08, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::It's still bad. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 19:09, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::::U've got a little gay dude with his face upturned to the left and smiling with a gay smile. -- Jebuscontests 19:10, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Although I doubt he's gay, I dont really care, and he's not smiling if you have eyes. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 19:11, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::I clicked on the link and saw the pic (rly baed quality btw) and clearly hes doing some gay smile/shout thingy to the left. On a powder-blue background. -- Jebuscontests 19:13, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It's a rip on ViM if you haven't notice, so it's going to be a different color, and blue is an awesome color. And it's a shout so of course he is shouting. Also, I think you used a mushroom on your previous sig so... [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 19:48, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::Uh. Jebus. I think he was being sarcastic. WoH is the only decent elite in Healing Prayers, and nerfing it is an astoundingly retarded idea. --71.229 19:58, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Boon much lately? -- Jebuscontests 21:34, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::::HB is only used for power-healing to make up for sucking at prots or playing in retard-damage arenas. Also, there's this thing called bar compression. --71.229 21:44, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Tbh, everything else just needs a buff. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:56, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Nah, damage needs a nerf. DW too. --71.229 21:58, 20 October 2008 (EDT) "WoH is basically the only elite healing prayers skill used now, but its because its overpowered, not because other skills suck. A 5 energy 3/4 cast heal with a 3 second recharge that heals over 200? I Am Jebus 02:17, 21 October 2008 (UTC)" No, it's because the other skills suck. --71.229 22:35, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :Urite, buff all the other monk healing prayers.-- 22:39, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::Other skills suck in comparison to WoH. How many times have we seen a Glimmer build or an HB/Heal Other build trashed or underrated because it "is inferior to Word of Healing"? Glimmer. Give it thought, dont think of biases. Cheap, noninterruptible heal with very low recharge that heals for over 100. In situations, this is an extremely useful skill, just not as useful as WoH. The reason? WoH is stupidly imba compared to everything else. -- Jebuscontests 22:45, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, you're right. One hundred health really goes a long way in this meta. I'm sorry, I was wrong for thinking a skill that can heal for almost half of someone's health is barely acceptable in this damage-free meta and anything less is piss-weak and will be out-powered in two minutes flat. --71.229 22:58, 20 October 2008 (EDT) did i miss anything? ::::And because I feel the need to keep piling on, FRENZY IS OVERPOWERED COMPARED TO ALL OTHER IAS, NERF PLS. EVISCERATE IS OVERPOWERED COMPARED TO ALL OTHER AXE ATTACKS, NERF PLS. DSHOT IS OVERPOWERED COMPARED TO ALL OTHER RANGER INTERRUPTS, NERF PLS. DIVERSION IS OVERPOWERED COMPARED TO ALL OTHER CASTER-HATE HEXES, NERF PLS. ::::Get it? --71.229 23:46, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::wow. ur baed. --Mafaraxas (talk) 01:38, 21 October 2008 (EDT) Nerfing WoH as much as you suggest is a notion I believe Izzy would consider great. Ensuring that skills that are actually good (in the current meta) and fairly balanced get either overpowered or fucking overnerfed is his idea of balancing. Seemingly it's yours too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:47, 22 October 2008 (EDT) Your vote on the signet mesmer "It still works but SoJ got nerfed hard, a mesmer in the midline=SHADOWSTAEP BBSPIKE AHAHAHA it works but losing its metaness and certainly not "great" now. Artificer's insignias help but again, a caster in the midline is never a good thing. " :Alas, mesmers in the midline, they are so bad. --Frosty 11:53, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :And I so thought mesmers were supposed to be in the midline. Looks like I was mistaken.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 11:56, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::Yea, your bad, your gonna get spiked k? --Frosty 11:57, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :::Yes, with 80 armor. I feel so vulnerable now.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:03, 24 October 2008 (EDT) Your vote on Are you going to stop being bad soon? Brandnew. 06:20, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :Mmm, he has a point actually. --86.170.146.185 06:31, 27 October 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - Killer Way I changed the Build around a little, check it out. Jjberks 09:56, 1 November 2008 (EDT) Rating on Build:D/Rt Imbue Remedy Mysticism, r u dumb? 86.145.47.189 15:57, 2 November 2008 (EST) :lol still only 1 energy gain. Derv healers are bad and this is really no advantage at all over a rit healer. They have things like soothing memories and PwK that this derv cant afford to fit on the bar. -- Jebuscontests 17:28, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::Actually its a 4 net gain over 8 seconds, so its 1 pip of regen. I wasnt defending the build, anyway, i was just calling you bad. 86.145.47.189 18:13, 2 November 2008 (EST) BMs and Ratings Admins are in charge of the overall running of the site. BMs are (supposedly)authorities on build wars.152.226.7.213 22:35, 2 November 2008 (EST) :But admins get the same privilages that BMs do like restoring/removing votes iirc. You would then reason that an admin is a BM with more power, meaning that admins are also authorities on GW. -- Jebuscontests 22:39, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::Admins generally refrain from removing votes unless 1) really stupid reason(s) for voting 2) votes wipes 3) votes in archives 4) votes from people who are socks/haven't contributed yet. BMs are still the (supposed)authority on build wars. Move this to a sysop/my talkpage to discuss this further, this isn't the right place for discussions.152.226.7.213 22:44, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::wait whoru? -- Jebuscontests 22:45, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::Pika.152.226.7.213 22:47, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::O -- Jebuscontests 22:52, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::: :D152.226.7.213 22:53, 2 November 2008 (EST) ohai how long have u been in awh? and that sin in your RA team, is my friend cause he is the only one in his guild, and i know name XDD btw, you might wanna tell daisy i wont be on for like a month or longer so ask her to nor kick me!! QQ —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 20:32, 6 November 2008 (EST) :I joined awh when i rejoined guild wars, which was about two-three weeks ago iirc. Just looking for an active lux guild and this was the first one to recruit. Its a good guild, and a very active alliance. That sin on the RA team was pretty good btw. Basically he got all the kills, we had a curses necro for support, a resto necro as a heal, and me running a defy pain/patient spirit wammo. :D -- Jebuscontests 21:12, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::Lol he tells me he dosnt play srsly anymore and he was like LOLILUVUINANONGAYWAI when i sold him 7 diamonds for 500g each, and false info - after this weekend i wont be on for like a month, but if u alredy told daisy its np i can talk to her this weekend... —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 10:12, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::wait whats ur ign again sry lol. -- Jebuscontests 14:46, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::::iol rift iol —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 15:15, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::::lol sry. -- Jebuscontests 15:16, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Hahaha, that was me playing as Assassin X Kill xDDD Halogod35 16:07, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::::::gj, you basically got all the kills lol. what was the RA team that beat us? -- Jebuscontests 16:08, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::::::: Lol No clue. xDD Halogod35 16:16, 7 November 2008 (EST) Are you Trying to become a new admin with all this build moving? :P --''' Angel ' 21:04, 11 November 2008 (EST) :I was bored and i always thought that admins require skill. I fail too much. -- Jebuscontests 21:05, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::well good work I guess, can't hurt to be doing all this. RC just looks pretty funny. --' Angel ' 21:06, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::lawl. -- Jebuscontests 21:07, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::trolling testing, trial, and stub builds are good. I also noticed that most of the spelling error/capitilization error builds were unbearably bad. I noticed a spirits strength sin, a derv healer, and i dont dare to mention the rest. :P -- Jebuscontests 21:08, 11 November 2008 (EST) :::::Yeah I saw all that, good job Admin Jebus --' Angel ' 21:10, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::::::lol that would be scary but nice. -- Jebuscontests 21:25, 11 November 2008 (EST) 99=/=84 Discuss. 16:09, 12 November 2008 (EST) :bad math is bad? /end discussion —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 17:38, 12 November 2008 (EST) ::He missed the Ghost Forge Insignias, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:39, 12 November 2008 (EST) :::ups only looking at great dwarf armor :P -- Jebuscontests 19:41, 12 November 2008 (EST) ::::yeye 16:06, 13 November 2008 (EST) :::::wtb more talk. wtb new archive when more talk is achieved. -- Jebuscontests 16:08, 13 November 2008 (EST) Your not good enough to talk about. --Frosty 10:34, 14 November 2008 (EST) :Want spam? =P Dragnmn talk 10:48, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::Want ban? :> - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:51, 14 November 2008 (EST) :::oki '—Sazzles ' :::I lol'd@Misery. 11:17, 15 November 2008 (EST) I am worse than Luke Discuss. -- Jebuscontests 17:10, 16 November 2008 (EST) :idk luke --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 19:18, 16 November 2008 (EST) :I don't think that's possible. -- wins. 19:39, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::Frosty's been flaming me and its beginning to instill feelings of depression and self-doubt. -- Jebuscontests 20:21, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::I wonder why. ''"Lacks the defense that a curses bar would bring, with its antimelee and etc; either bring pure curses or pure smite."152.226.7.213 22:17, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::::Bad trolling is bad. Plus thats what like 50 others said, and it makes sense. -- Jebuscontests 22:18, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::::Orly? It's more or less a full smite bar, save for the elite. Even if a build is bad, mark it down for the right reasons, kthx.152.226.7.213 22:19, 16 November 2008 (EST) Recent Changes (Move log); 21:43 . . I Am Jebus (Talk | contribs) (User talk:Godliest moved to User talk:Godliest/Archive 27) This is generally a poor idea, it moves the History of the talk page into an Archive. Strong Mcbrave 16:44, 20 November 2008 (EST) :Which it should to preserve the ownership of certain comments. -- Jebuscontests 16:45, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::Moving is what should be done indeed. But that's my talk page, I'm not gonna make a big fuss, like goldenstar, about it but in all seriousness - stop it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:41, 21 November 2008 (EST) :::i r sorries. -- Jebuscontests 15:25, 21 November 2008 (EST) so if you're going to edit sensual skill of sometimes, at least add the skill you changed from to the past sensual skills, kthxbai - McTai ' Thx for taking over. Lol. 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 20:26, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::P -- Jebuscontests 20:27, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::Blocking out RC was win.--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger]] ''talk'' 20:43, 22 November 2008 (EST) pwned. yes i use IE, get over it. -- Jebuscontests 20:50, 22 November 2008 (EST) Don't be a dick kk? I wasn't the one spamming at Fire Tock's page. Check history.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 23:08, 1 December 2008 (EST) :meh, i checked RC and saw a lot of tags. -- Jebuscontests 23:53, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::It should only be right to check History whether I was really the one posting all those tags.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:14, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::Go pika...er i mean,,,, jebus ftw O_ii --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 14:21, 2 December 2008 (EST) Wut? Are you on about? O.o; --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 01:51, 5 December 2008 (EST) :On the youtube vid, in the second set of comments, theres a guy called itokaru that says something moderately intelligent compared to other people. I thought it was you, i might be mistaken. -- Jebuscontests 15:28, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::Oh, nope. That was me. :D --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 23:30, 12 December 2008 (EST) Sig Test No 2. 22:13, 5 December 2008 (EST) :obaby 22:14, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvX:SIGN#Internal_links imo. 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:27, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::hey if phen isnt bitching about it its fine. 22:31, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::::jebus what was the gay update about 12-13 hours ago? --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 09:43, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::::what? 14:46, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::::::i was in RA (syncing) and we finally synced the team...then a fricken update /ragquit. and it wasnt recorded. --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 09:26, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::::::why are you talking to me about this? 12:28, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::fine ill leave --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 16:36, 7 December 2008 (EST) You good sir are a red link murderererer my awesomesauce red link was destroyed...-- 19:46, 7 December 2008 (EST) i dont like it when you talk cause it means your not sucking my cock... i cried watching it. Effin Anal 21:10, 9 December 2008 (EST) :When youre crying, it pisses me off cause youre not sucking my dick. 22:19, 9 December 2008 (EST) ::fags O.o --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 14:17, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::dont is getting mad at me, i meant the e=mc vagina thing man Effin Anal 16:18, 10 December 2008 (EST) ::::e=mc vagina man? sounds sexual O_ii --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 17:25, 10 December 2008 (EST) Build:A/W Solo Palm Strike Spiker Please rate it on it's actual effectiveness. Also, this does not have enchantment dependency, making it (arguably) superior to builds that rely on golden phoenix.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 22:40, 10 December 2008 (EST) Build:W/E Hundred Blades Farmer Thought you might like to know that slashing is physical damage.-- Liger414 talk 12:30, 13 December 2008 (EST) :It's no longer trial, thus cannot be featured as a trail build... BaineTheBotter 03:06, 14 December 2008 (EST) ur pics prove that ra is all about ur team and the enemy team [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:18, 14 December 2008 (EST) :indeed. Although our team wasnt horrible. We had some kind of curses necro, a necrit healer with WoR, and i believe a WotA spike sin. And then there was me, doing ALL the healing. :P 18:20, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::"a necrit healer" + "me, doing ALL the healing." = x/0 --'› Srs Beans ' 12:30, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::T'was the point, good sir. 15:23, 15 December 2008 (EST) Please Stop discussing things on the AN. On an already resolved issue you post a comment directly at me; thats what user talks are for, i have no idea why "lets go and post it on the AN" went through your head. WoW, Guardian, and stances are counters to sins which is why they are rarely run in gvg these days (that and the removal of VoD). And using a 20 second cooldown IAS isn't good if your spike has very mediocre damage. Even with rigor sins are easily countered btw, FC snares are very meta as well as many other anti sin characters. -- Gringo TALK 02:38, 17 December 2008(EST) :But Jebus is an autist. 208.58.26.153 13:23, 20 December 2008 (EST) ::lol return of the attack of the flaming IPs 19:14, 20 December 2008 (EST) You sir Gave the GoR sin a higher rating then the GG sin, you are absolutely terrible. Brandnew. 11:42, 21 December 2008 (EST) :GGBrandnew.]] 18:08, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::Both of u are rite tbh. Brandnew hates me >.< 21:41, 23 December 2008 (EST) XD and do you hate him jebus?? didn't sign in last time ^^ Farmingftw 08:58, 24 December 2008 (EST) :brandnew is my wubbywub, but he no liek meh. 11:26, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::I wub you Jebus <3 11:26, 24 December 2008 (EST) Christmas Sig Test Jebus McSantaKirbyContests 12:39, 24 December 2008 (EST) :wait 12:40, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::wtf? Jebus McSantaKirbyContests 12:41, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::kgot it. might be too long. 12:41, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::::got it 12:43, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::::there we go 12:43, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::::::You get points for using a kirby <3 Brandnew. 12:45, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::::::there werent any santapips that i cudd find. 12:46, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Santakipz is better. 13:04, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Also, to prove you wrong. 13:05, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Yeah i saw that one, but it was not pokemon-ish enuf. Plus the japanese throws you off, and is illegible in a sig. WAH PHEN KILLED THE SANTA KIRBY QQ 14:53, 24 December 2008 (EST)